Locked in the Library
by RonaldWeasley3180
Summary: At least 3 of the blasted carrot-tops were following her now... "It's a push-door, dumbshit." "MALFOY! What in the name of Merlin's saggy balls was that for!"


Scorpius/Rose

**Pairing: **Scorpius/Rose

**Summary: **Scorpius and Rose hate each other to the end of the world and back. Or at least, hate each other in public. That being said, what happens when they are locked in the library after an especially hard day?

**Rating: **K+ for Language

**DISCLAIMER:**Thank you to JK Rowling for inventing Harry Potter, else I couldn't have come up with this. Only the plot belongs to me.

*A/N: Hello folks! This is my second published FanFic, and I hope it's ok… I was bored, and it took a lot of re-writing to get the ideas in order. Please review; your thoughts are much appreciated. Something to note before you read, the bold in the story is Scorpius' writing, and the underlined is Rose's. Thank you, and read on!

Rose Weasley was on a mission; Operation Avoid – All – Redheads was in full swing, and so far, Rose was failing miserably.

"Rose! Rosie! ROSE!" At least 3 of the blasted carrot-tops were following her now, and she was not a happy camper. Rose loved her family, no doubt, but sometimes she wished they would all just jump off of the Astronomy Tower and leave her to do her homework in peace.

With an exaggerated sigh, she picked up her pace, whizzing through the hallways, intent on protecting herself within the confines of the library. Approaching the large double-doors, she slowed a little, knowing her family would not come near the library, or Rose in the library, with a 10-foot pole. Pausing at the entrance to catch her breath a bit, she reached out and grasped the handle, turning it and pushing the door.

The door wouldn't budge.

She pushed.

She pulled.

She rammed her whole body against the doors (that's gunna bruise).

And the door would not open.

"Are you a witch, or was it a fluke that you got your letter?" a snide voice came from the shadows, a pale, blond-haired body following. Rose visibly stiffened.

"Malfoy," she spat, with as much malice and hatred as possible. He ignored her, and pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora,_" he spoke, and a loud clock was heard in the deserted corridor. Rose let out a huff of frustration before pulling on the door once more.

It still didn't open.

"It's a push-door, dumbshit." Rose huffed in annoyance again.

"I _know _that. There's no need to be so mean about it." Rose fought to hide the heat rising in her cheek as she turned and pushed the door to the library door open, reveling in the smell of parchment and ink that immediately washed over her. With a little nose of satisfaction, Rose walked through the maze of books and bookshelves, arriving in the very back corner by a small round table and chair. Setting her bag and books down, stretched her aching shoulders, and sat down, her quill poised to begin her essay for History of magic.

Just as the tip of the quill touched the new, clean parchment, a hand slammed down on the table, causing Rose to jump a foot in her chair, and a large ink blot to appear on her paper.

"MALFOY! What in the name of Merlin's saggy balls was that for?!" Scorpius Malfoy merely smirked at her, before turning around and going to a chair in the opposite corner. Rose sniffed delicately in indignation before siphoning off the ink. Poising her quill once again, she began to write.

And write.

And write some more.

And continue writing.

Who knew there was so much information about Urg the Ugly Goblin and his rebellion against his slightly more handsome (as handsome as a goblin can get) fellow goblins. After 2 feet of parchment, Rose's hand began to cramp, and she took a break. She lifted her head, wincing at the crick in her neck, and looked around, spotting Scorpius sitting a couple of tables away from her. In the distance she could hear the clock strike twelve.

_This would be a little bit romantic… If it weren't Malfoy._ Too caught up in her thoughts, Rose neglected to remember that wards and walls alike are put up at the stroke of twelve, to protect the books. She continued to look at Scorpius, noticing how his fringe fell over his eyes as he worked, or how his long, sculptured fingers gripped the quill firmly, but gently.

_Oh, the things those fingers could do to me… They would feel wonderful in my hair and trailing dow – _Rose started, and blushed, ashamed at where her thoughts were going.

_IDIOT! That's MALFOY! Wanker Extraordinaire! Pull yourself together!_ Blushing some more, she turned her head back to her work, her quill ready to write. Curiously, however, she found herself unable to think. She stared at the paper more, the words she had written in her neat hand running together to form lines across the page. A small, crumpled bit of parchment landed on her desk, snapping her out of her haze.

She picked the parchment up gingerly, and began to unravel it.

**Weasley.**

Rose looked behind her and frowned at Scorpius, who was smirking in her direction. Sighing, she wrote a reply.

What, Malfoy?

**Watcha doin?**

Work. Leave me be. 

**I don't believe you. You're secretly fantasizing about me. **

Rose blushed at that comment. She had been, after all.

In your dreams Malfoy. 

**I rather think you are confusing our dreams, don't you? **

Sod off. 

**OOH… Getting feisty, are we? Just how I like it. **

Bugger off. 

**I don't think I will, thanks. **

Huffing in annoyance, Rose grabbed the paper, turned around in her seat to look at Scorpius pointedly, and ripped it to shreds. A look of feigned hurt appeared on his face, and his lips twitched in a smile.

"Malfoy," Rose said, in a would-be-calm voice, "I am this close to sticking my wand in your face, and hexing you in places where the sun doesn't shine." With that, she turned back around, and gathered her belongings up, fully intent on making a dramatic exit.

With a childish stomp of her foot, she strutted down the aisle.

Little did she know, that the library's warded walls are invisible. Oops.

With a resounding crash, Rose slammed headfirst into the invisible barrier. She tumbled backwards and landed on her back. She could hear the breaking of ink-bottles in her bag, and the pain in her head was blinding. She couldn't take it anymore. This had to have been the worst day in her existence. Sitting up, she did the only thing her brain in pain could think of.

She cried.

And sobbed.

And cried harder.

Scorpius looked up from his work just in time to see Rose crash into something invisible, and fly backwards at an alarming rate. She had been walking rather fast. Concern washed over him, and he stood up to go and help her (What? Malfoy's have hearts too, you know! Not all of them are cold, heartless, bastards!).

He faltered however, when he heard a strangled sob escape from the heap on the floor. He never was good with dealing with crying girls. Shrugging it off, he made his way tentatively over to Rose, crouching down low, and placing a soft hand on her shoulder. That she didn't push it off was taken as a good sign, and he sat down next to her, just sitting in silence, and letting her cry it out.

She turned towards him a fraction, before thinking better of it, and turning back away. He stopped her.

Reaching his arms out, he grasped her shoulders, and pulled her body towards him, engulfing her in a comforting hug. She stiffened for a moment, before relaxing, a fresh wave of sobs coursing through her.

"That's right, Rosie. Just let it all out. Tell me what's happening. Take it off of your shoulders, and put it on mine." He whispered comforting words in her ear, and soon, garbled words began to come out of her mouth

"It's just… Everyone's been following me, and – and there's just so much work, and you – you – you _hate_ me, and to the rest of the world, save my mum, I'm just homework help, and I'm not pretty, like any of the other bints in this blasted castle, and… I love my family, no doubt, but – I just wish they would go die sometimes, you know? Just jump in the bloody lake and drown, or get eaten by the squid. And I'll always be alone, and nobody wants me, and … and… it's just been a _terrible_ week, and you _hate_ me, and," Rose took a deep breath in her rant, before continuing. "Despite popular belief, I _don't_ hate you.. you're quite handsome, after all, and.. and you may be an arrogant, spoiled, self-loving, world-hating prat, but you're a _good_ arrogant, spoiled, self-loving, world-hating prat, and – " At this, she stopped abruptly, as if someone had clapped a hand over her mouth.

Her wide doe eyes looked up at him, and he could see a blush creeping onto her tear-streaked cheeks. He looked at her with a small smile, before shifting so that he was leaning against the barrier, and she was in his lap, leaning on his chest.

"You – but I said – oh dear – I said too much – you actually – you _smiled!_ You ACTUALLY SMILED!" A wide grin broke out on her face, and she looked at him with shining eyes. "Who knew you could smile! I always thought it was only smirking that you knew how to do!"Scorpius put a look of mock indignation on his face, before smiling at her again.

"Y'know, I don't hate you either," he whispered. "I rather find you cute." She scoffed at him, before blushing and smiling shyly.

"I meant it, you know." Scorpius looked hopeful for a moment. "I don't hate you. Never did." His hopeful look changed to a crestfallen one.

"And here I thought you were going to say I was handsome again." She giggled, then blushed at her girly-ness. She looked at him again, and found his bright, silver eyes studying her intently. Their eyes locked.

They leaned in.

They were 5 centimeters apart.

4 centimeters apart.

3 centimeters apart.

And then, both broke out into identical giggles, and pulled back a bit.

Scorpius grabbed Rose's chin in his hand, and gently turned her face to his again.

He leaned in, and she looked at him with wide, curious eyes.

_So close._

And then, fireworks exploded. Rose's hands wound themselves around his neck tightly, pulling him closer to her, and integrating her fingers in his hair. His hands snaked around her delicate waist and melded her body to his, getting them as close as possible.

His pulse raced.

Her face flushed.

What was this feeling?

Hate? No.

Love? Maybe. But it definitely felt wonderful. It felt right. It was…

Beautiful.

Scorpius darted his tongue out and caressed Rose's lips with it, asking gently for entrance. She parted her lips a fraction, slipping her own tongue out to meet his. Tasting each other, they explored the new feelings inside of them, only holding each other tighter as the fireworks got brighter.

Rose pulled away first, gasping for air and moaning as Scorpius trailed burning kisses down her jaw before capturing her lips again.

"I could get used to this…" Rose murmured against his lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that? Ages. Ever since you _levicorpus_-ed me outside for teasing your brother in 3rd year. Merlin, but you are bloody gorgeous." Rose beamed up at him, before kissing him lightly again. He went to deepen it, but she pulled back before he could. Scorpius pouted.

"I don't want this to be just a one-time thing, Scorpius." She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Rose Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" Rose squealed like a pig before clapping a hand over her mouth and giggling. Scorpius reached up and pulled the hand away, kissing her sweetly again.

"But… my family –"

"Can all go bloody jump in the lake and drown. You're mine, and no one is going to take you away from me." Scorpius growled as another worry began to tumble from her lips, and kissed her to shut her up. She responded immediately.

They would worry about everything else tomorrow.


End file.
